


Proficiency.

by Thousandsmiles



Series: Alpha-In-Training [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Discussions of wolfsbane, Enforcer!Theo, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Liam is a good alpha in training, Liam is the alpha in training, Lowkey!anchor Theo, Mountain Ash, Music, Needles and drawing blood, Pack Dynamics, Post- Sleepy Beacon Hills, Sparring, Weapons, cars and driving lessons, eichen house, herbs, part serious-part humour-part fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Liam and the rest of the pack attempt to increase their skills to be able to deal with the threats that they might encounter when Scott and the others are gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one! It's basically a series of oneshots as the various characters learn new stuff or get better at old skills. It does reference events from my previous fic Sleepy Beacon Hills but you don't really have to read it to understand anything. 
> 
> Music for this chapter: Bones by WENS.

Chris Argent looks up from where he was cleaning his guns and then said, “You could have knocked.”

Corey melts into view. “I know. I wanted to make a point.”

“And that is?”

“That you can do that.”

When Chris cocks his head at him, Corey adds, “Know when I’m there. The only other people who can are the wolves and Mason.”

“And what’s the point of you proving this point?” asks Chris. 

Corey comes around and sits on the other side of the table and then says nervously, “Can you teach me? Because I’m strong and I’m fast but I don’t have claws and fangs. All I can do is turn invisible. That day? When we were fighting the dullahan? I was on the roof but I couldn’t help because I didn’t know how to fight her. I tried to get the jump on her but I couldn’t time it, she was moving too fast, but if I had a weapon or, knew how to fight, maybe I could have helped.”

Argent took in the boy's words  and then said, “You want me to teach you how to fight.”

Corey nodded. “Will, will you teach me? I, I, know the last person you taught was Allison and if you can’t or don’t want to I’d understand.”

Chris looks away at the mention of her name but then he smiles softly. “If Allison were here, she’d probably teach you herself,” he says. He looks up at the boy. “Do you know what you’re asking? It’s not going to be easy. It’s not going to be fun and the fact that you can heal just means I’m going to make it harder for you. This isn’t like lacrosse practice. That’s a game. This, training, it’s not a game and it’s never going to be a game.”

Corey swallows hard but then says. “I’m tired of being useless. I’m tired of just hiding. These are my friends and I want to help them. I can’t just stand back and watch them get hurt.” he swallows again and said, “If, If I could have fought, maybe, maybe I could have stopped the dullahan from killing Lenny instead of just...watching. And back at the hospital, I liked being able to help.” He looks up at Chris, “I don’t want to be just an observer and I don’t want to be afraid anymore. I don’t want to be a coward. Will you teach me?”

Argent looks at him and then nods slowly. “I’ll teach you.”

* * *

  
  


Corey is pretty glad he can heal. Of course he still feels tired but the aches and pains are mostly gone because he can heal. He’s glad for another reason too. Chris Argent doesn’t take it easy on him. Conditioning is brutal. The hunter doesn’t hesitate to slash him open with knives or shoot him with arrows. It sends his pain threshold up and speeds up the learning process. Stopping someone from slashing you open is a pretty decent motivator. 

His healing factor also lets him learn how to handle weapons better. He doesn’t start off with blunted knives. He starts with the real things, slices his fingers six different way in ten minutes but he learns with the real weight of the blade. 

* * *

 

“You can turn invisible,” said Argent, “Which is a great asset to any fight you’re in. People definitely find it difficult to fight what they can’t see. Add weapons to the mix and you’re deadly. But, you have to learn to move properly.”

“What do you mean?” asked Corey.

“Go invisible,” Argent told him. “And try to attack me.”

Corey complied and found himself face down on the concrete. “Ugh!”

“You’re too loud,” Argent said. “Your sneakers told be where you were and gave me a decent idea of how you might be standing.”

“How do I move softer?” Corey said sitting up. Argent smiled. 

* * *

 

Two hours later Corey was regretting he ever asked. He was currently standing with one foot extended as he slowly tried to put his foot down on the sea of crunchy leaves without making a sound. Argent was standing outside the scattered leaves with a crossbow in hand. Corey had already gotten two arrows shot through him. Chameleon invisibility meant that he simply blended in with those before he pulled them out but it hurt. 

“You’re thinking too much,” said Argent. “If you don’t move soon, I’m gonna start shooting in a line. Pretty sure I’ll hit you eventually.”

Corey grimaced and stepped. 

* * *

 

“Chinese ring daggers?” Corey said as they went through Argent's arsenal. They were trying to find a couple of weapons that he could specialize in.

“Yes,” said Argent. “They can give you a greater variability of attack than the average knife but they’re not for everyone.”

Corey lifted the dagger anyway, hooking his finger through the ring and holding it. It fit snug against his palm. It was short,sleek but deadly. It probably wasn’t going to be his favourite weapon but something about it felt like home. 

“I think I’d like to learn,” he said. 

* * *

 

“I don’t think the traditional bow suits me very well,” said Corey as he pulled back on the draw string. Argent who was looking at him with a pained expression said, “I don’t think so either.”

* * *

 

The bolt bolt flew true and smacked into the target. Corey grinned as he lowered the crossbow. 

“This is much better,” he said. 

“Much,” agreed Argent but he was smiling too.

* * *

 

“Teach me how to use that,” Corey wheezed from where his lung was healing a puncture to it. 

Argent held out a hand and pulled Corey up. “That’s not the usual response people have to being shredded by a whip chain.”

“It’s beautiful,” Corey said and Argent huffed with quiet laughter. 

* * *

 

It was slow going. Corey wasn’t the most coordinated of people and it took him some time to stop running  when Argent was attacking him and instead learn to stop and defend himself but he was getting there. Slowly but definitely getting there. 

It had gotten into his blood now. He loved being able to swing a ring dagger around his finger, grab and slash with it in one smooth motion. He loved the recoil of a crossbow, the tensing of his muscles as he held it steady as it rattled from the release of the bolt. He loved the way the whip chain carved through the air and loved that he was learning how to move with it. He loved learning how to move in his environment, how to pick up those subtle little clues that told you someone was near. Hr loved the ache in tired muscles. He loved not being defenseless.

He wasn’t a true fighter by any definition. He didn’t love it the way Liam and Theo did, didn’t have that passion for the fight and the fight alone. His love was a little more clinical than that but tied into his sense of self just as strongly. He was not a fighter but he could and would fight if necessary and that was enough.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason's chapter! Mason actually started way before the rest of them as mentioned in I Wouldn't Give It Up For The World.   
> Enjoy!!

“Why are there so many strains of wolfsbane?” Mason huffed as he ducked a strike from Deaton. 

“There were a couple natural varieties and then later on hunters started crossbreeding them to create new variety to use against werewolves.”

“Thats terrifying,” said Mason. He blocked a strike from Deaton’s batons and launched one of his own only to have Deaton block it. 

“So yellow wolfsbane,” sad Deaton. 

“Right, said Mason as they continued sparring.”Natural variety. Fatal to werewolves. Very rare. Can be healed by an incision to the chest or,” he ducked again, “by burning it out.” He struck and Deaton twisted out of the way. “Can also heal mountain ash poisoning.” 

“Good,” said Deaton. “Now what is the color of the asian species of wolfsbane?”

“Wine red,” said Mason. He received a stinging blow on the arm that made him drop his baton. He held up the other baton and shifted his stance. “It’s actually more effective on asian werewolves which raises some interesting questions about wolfsbane and genes but can also be effective against some kitsunes as well.”

“Correct,” said Deaton. He whirled to attack Mason and Mason managed to block him and then dive across the floor to retrieve his lost baton. He got it and struggled to his feet. 

“Nicely done,” said Deaton. “Watch your footwork.” Mason shifted his feet appropriately. “Now,” continued Deaton, “Let’s move on to the the green-white wolfsbane strain.”

* * *

 

_ “Why do you want to learn this?” Deaton asked.  _

_ The teen in front of him shifted his feet but then settled. “Because it’s the sort of thing I think ought to be shared. Someone has to know this stuff and someone we can trust. I mean, sometimes you have to go off to places and I think it’d be a good idea to have someone who can do all this stuff. I, I don’t want to be an emissary I don’t think I can be and I really don’t have the temperament but I’d be sort of like an EMT.” _

_ “A first responder,” said Deaton.  _

_ “Yeah,” said Mason. “My job is to be aware of this stuff. To figure stuff out. But I’d like to be able to help my friends in some other way too. I really don’t like watching them hurting and in pain and I hate not knowing what to do in those situations.” _

_ Deaton nodded. “It’s a good idea but first responders often have to do some messy things. Burning out wolfsbane for example.” _

_ “They did everything they could to save me from la bête du gévaudan,” said Mason. “It’d have been easier if they weren't trying to save me but they still did everything they could. Lydia took an injection to the throat, Scott and Liam fought against Sebastian for me. I can burn out wolfsbane if I have to.”  _

_ Deaton eyed the youth and then nodded. “I would be pleased to teach you. And since Scott’s not here anymore I have some time on my hands.” _

* * *

 

“You’re smart,” said Deaton, “And that’s certainly a quality you need. Because sometimes the things you need aren’t going to be easy to obtain.”

“You mean...black market?”

Deaton laughed. “On the rare occasion yes but what I meant was, sometimes the things you need other people have and they’re not always willing to give them to you.”

“So I need to find a way to persuade them,” said Mason.

“And find ways to get it if you fail to do so.”

“Stealing,” said Mason blankly. 

“Well I do try to refrain from that but if I must, I also try to leave some behind. Take only what you need in the amount you need. But I find it’s better to persuade them and even more useful to make friends.”

“Yeah, I’ll go with the persuading thing myself,” said Mason.

“Good,” Deaton smiled.

* * *

 

“What’s this?” said Mason staring at the book.

“A book,” said Deaton.

“I can see that. It’s Common Diseases Among Dogs.”

“Unfortunately, some diseases that dogs have, can be weaponized and used against werewolves,” Deaton said calmly.

Mason blinked and then said, “The world is officially a scary place now.” He looked down at the book in his hands like he wasn’t sure what to do with it.

* * *

 

Mason’s hands trembled as he aimed the needle into the vein of the dummy. 

“Steady,” said Deaton. “Angle it a little more. It;s supposed to be at 45 degrees to the surface of teh skin.”

Mason complied and then managed to insert the needle into the vein. 

“Now press the plunger,” said Deaton. Mason pressed the plunger and withdrew the needle.

“Good,” said Deaton. “Now let’s try that again.”

“Give me a moment to not throw up,” Mason said. 

After a few moments he took up a new needle, filled it from the bottle, which actually only held water and then aimed for the vein again. 

* * *

 

“Okay why do I have to learn to take blood?” Mason asked. 

“For tests,” said Deaton, “You need to learn how to identify some substances from the blood because there are some things that can kill the preternatural but don’t give any distinct outward symptoms. For example, anyone can have fever or stomach aches. There are several different herbs which give those symptoms but unless you have their blood, you won’t know which one. There are macroscopic ways to identify which herb it was using the blood from the poisoned patient.”

“Okay,” said Mason, “I get it.” he took a deep breath. “So how do I do this now?”

* * *

 

The first time he pulled ‘blood’ from the dummy he swayed on his feet and his hand was shaking so badly he couldn’t stick the needle into the blood tube. 

* * *

 

The first time he took blood from Deaton, he managed not to him a hematoma and even got the needle into the tube without much difficulty. Then he sat with his head between his knees for a while.

“Are you okay?” asked Deaton.

“Why did I think this was a good idea again?” asked Mason.

“Because it was a good idea,” said Deaton amused. 

“Right,” said Mason. He took another breath. “Right. Right I’m doing this to save my friends. It still beats ramming my new car into the wall for them.”

“Do..I want to know?” Deaton asked. 

“Not really,” said Mason. 

* * *

 

Most of the times Mason knows what he’s doing and why. Other time though, when he’s staring at his closet drawer full of herbs and poisons and various other things, he wonders what the hell happened to his life. 

But then again, he really wouldn't have it any other way. His best friend was a werewolf. He himself was in a werewolf pack. He had the most awesome people ever in his life and he’d do anything to keep them there. Even have a drawer full of weird and often toxic things. 

Who was he kidding? He’d do worse for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you all think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and the others have some interesting driving lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who read, commented and gave kudos!!!!
> 
> The POV sort of jumps around in this one and it's a little choppy but I hope it's still ok.

Sheriff POV

 

Sheriff Stilinski stared at the group of teenagers standing in front of him, all looking slightly confused as to why they were there except the Raeken kid who was leaning back on his truck looking cool as a cucumber. 

“Okay,” said the Sheriff, “Has any of you done defensive driving before?”

The confusion grew but they all shook their heads. The Sheriff sighed. “Well you’re gonna learn.”

“What’s defensive driving?” asked Corey. 

“Defensive driving is techniques you can use on the road that helps to lower the risk of car accidents. It;s helps you to anticipate where a situation on the road is going by teaching you basic scenarios that occur.”

“Uh, why do we have to learn this?” asked Liam.

“Because I've seen Scott and Stiles in too many high speed chases involving the preternatural in this town,” said the Sheriff. “And while some of you can heal, people you may crash into can’t. We don’t need another reason for people to hate you and your parents don’t need you insurance rates to go up. Theo, I know you don’t want anything to happen to that truck of yours. So you’re all going to learn. Starting today. Nobody gets out of it.”

“Uh, while I have no objection to learning this,” said Mason, “I have a ton of things on my plate right now.”

“I know,” said the Sheriff, “I don’t care. If your grades start to drop we’ll ease off. But right now no.”

“That’s a little harsh,” said Corey.

“Well I don’t actually want to see any of you kids die or inadvertently kill someone else,” The sheriff told them flatly. He watched the collective shoulders (except Theo’s) droop. 

“Alright,” Liam said grudgingly.

* * *

Argent POV:  
  


“Um,” said Liam a few weeks later, “I thought Sheriff Stilinski was teaching us defensive driving,”

“He is,” answered Argent, “But we’re not doing defensive driving today.”

“What are we doing?” asked Theo suspiciously. 

Chris smiled. “We’re gonna teach you hunter driving skills.”

“Uh what?” said Mason.

“Preternatural creatures like yourselves also use  cars,” Chris told them. “Alternately they can often run as fast as one. You need to learn how to work both scenarios. Not to mention what to do if an enemy werewolf drops on top of your car.”

Theo huffed with mocking laughter. “Or what to do if hunters surround you and start shooting?”

“That too,” Argent agreed cooly.

“So who’s going first?” asked Corey.

“We’re still waiting for someone,” Argent said.

“Who?” asked Liam.

 Just then a car pulled up and Melissa got out. “So can someone tell me what I’m doing here?”

Chris watched as Liam’s eyebrows skied up and he shared a look with Mason. 'This was going to be interesting,' said the look.

* * *

Liam POV:  
  


It’s not that he hated hunter driving lessons, it’s that he...well...hated hunter driving lessons. The driving part not so much. He actually liked that. But pretending to be the attacking werewolf part? That part he hated. Because every time the learning driver stopped suddenly or fishtailed wildly to throw their attacker off the roof, Liam got tossed of the roof. Hard. 

Not to mention his clothes were dying. 

* * *

 

Scree!!! The wheels of the cars screeched against the tarmac and Liam had just enough time to see that Corey had the exact same look of horror on his face as the cars Mason and Melissa were driving, passed hysterically close to each other, before both cars jerked to a stop and both Liam and Corey got thrown off the roof of the cars.

Liam coughed. Something was broken. He coughed again and realised a rib was puncturing his lungs. He groaned. 

“I didn’t even know my elbow could break that way,” Corey groaned from where he had fallen. 

“Are you okay?”

“Are you alright?” the drivers from the cars had hopped out and were now hovering over them in consternation.

“Well done, Mason, Melissa,” Argent said. 

“I feel terrible,” said Mason. 

“But you’re alive,” said Argent. He lifted Liam up and yanked the offending rib out of his lungs. Liam growled but took deep breaths as the rib knitted. Then he turned and threw up all the blood that had pooled into cavities that it shouldn’t have. 

“Ohh,” Mason turned away looking ill.

“Are you alright?” asked Melissa. 

“I’m good,” said Liam. He turned to Theo who was leaning against his truck some distance away. “Your turn now.”

Theo huffed and went up to the suspended walkway where the werewolf and chimera had the fun (not) of jumping onto a moving car. The first time Liam had tried it, he had missed the car entirely and broken both legs. 

Theo had gotten it right and it had taken Argent some impressive skills to work him off the car and then almost run him over. Theo’s face as the car stopped inches from his face had been both eye-opening to how easily they could be killed and totally worth it.

* * *

 

When Mason and Melissa had gotten enough practice, Liam had the fun of going up against Argent. The first time he finally managed to last over three minutes, he had ended up flopping over the side of the car while his claws dug into the roof and then Argent had pulled out a crossbow and shot him.

Liam had fallen to the ground while many sympathetic noise came from the watchers. The car had stopped and then Argent had been standing over him.

“Mr. Argent, “Liam had groaned. “I regret to inform you that I really hate you right now.”

“I’ll live,” Argent had dead panned.

Sneakers scuffing on the ground had informed him that the others were now where they were and then Theo had knelt down next to him and braced his palm on Liam’s stomach. 

“Ready?” he had asked.

“Just do it,” Liam snarled. The snarl had turned to a roar as Theo yanked the arrow out. 

* * *

 

Learning to drive on two wheels when being pursued had been really fun though. Exhausting, and scary as heck but fun.

* * *

 

Having a high speed car chase in the two old sedans that were being sacrificed to the cause was also fun. Hearing Mason scream like an opera singer when they’d been ramming their car against Theo’s and Corey’s had made Liam’s day. 

Not that Mason didn’t laugh his head off when he’d made a too-close-to-a-pillar-u-turn and Liam had screamed like he was about to be in the car crash of his life, so they were square. 

* * *

 

Melissa McCall road-raged in high speed chases and Liam didn’t know if to actually be scared or to laugh. Judging from everyone else’s faces they didn’t know either. 

* * *

 

Theo, Liam knew, took sick satisfaction in tossing Liam off the roof of a car. 

 

Mason took sick satisfaction in tossing Theo off the roof of his car. So did Corey on occasion.

 

Melissa always apologised profusely to them. 

* * *

Sheriff POV:

 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he watched the group of teenagers attempt to go back to defensive driving after spending their last few classes learning how to ram people off a road and/or how not to get pushed off a road. 

From the way they were wavering on the road, they certainly weren’t finding it easy. He sighed. 

“You’re trying to keep yourself and other people safe,” he reminded them.

“I know, I know!” Mason yelled back. “But it’s just difficult to process this and hunter driving.”

“Protecting,” the Sheriff called back. “That’s your aim.” He tried not to show that he had noticed how the other shad snapped to attention and were staring at him with an intensity that could never be called human. 

“You didn’t learn hunter driving skills to hurt, you learned it to protect; and to protect both yourself and others. It’s just like this. Here you’re also driving to keep everyone safe. Same goal.” He took a deep breath. “Don’t let the aggression of hunter skills make you forget why you were learning. And don’t let the aggression taint that reason. You’re learning this for safety. So relax, take a breath and just drive.”

He watched as Mason closed his eyes, take a deep breath and let it out. When he opened his eyes, something had steadied in him and when he drove again it was much better, perfect even. The Sheriff smiled and then turned to so he could see the other three. 

They were all leaning against Theo’s truck but the tension that had been running through them had eased. A sort of peace had settled over them and when it was their turn to drive again, they didn’t make a single mistake either. 

Noah Stilinski shook his head lightly and didn’t try to stop the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. These kids always surprised him with how much the need to protect was etched into their bones, how much it was a part of them. As a parent and as an adult he couldn’t have been prouder to see them grow into people like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comment button is singing your name!!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Parrish's chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy even though this one is short!!

Liam landed on the floor with a grunt.

“You know said,” Parrish, “Lydia was better at this than you are.” He sounds amused.

“Yeah, well, Lydia is awesome,” said Liam getting up. He takes a few moments to drag himself back into control. Sparring is never easy for him. 

Parrish gives him his moment but then grinned like he is even more amused at what Liam chose as is defense for his lack of skills. Liam ignores it because really he doesn't have any other defense. 

“Come on,” said Parish as he settles back into a stance. Liam copies him and they go again. It’s not easy, Parrish is a smart, trained fighter and he has more strength than a werewolf,  enough to leave bruises. 

Liam ends up on the floor again and growls but clenches his fists and takes a couple of deep breaths.

“Okay,” said Liam when he had calmed down. “I’ve been sparring with you for like three weeks now and I’m wondering.”

“Wondering what?” Parrish asks as he hauls Liam to his feet.

“I’ve seen you fight as a hellhound and it’s not like this. You don’t uses CQC.”

Parrish shrugs and frowns. “Instinct I guess. That’s the way the hell hound fights. I don’t have claws or fangs as a human so I don’t fight like I do.”

Liam contemplates this and then says, “How about we make a deal, I teach you how to fight as a hellhound, you teach me how to fight with CQC and we both figure out how to merge them?”

Parrish lets out a startled laugh. “Is that your way of saying I suck as fighting as a hellhound?”

Liam opens his mouth and then closes it and looks sheepish because while Parrish is not awful he’s not exceptional either. Parrish laughs properly and then holds out his hand and they shake on it. 

* * *

 

It’s get bad enough that they both spar in just shorts because Liam is tired of having his clothes burnt and Parrish is as well. There’s only so much times he can sew up the slashes with black thread and pretend it’s a new style. 

(He’s so far from emo too that his parents would probably start getting worried about him if it continues. The scent of smoke clinging to his clothes probably won’t help either.)

Still they make progress. Working with Parrish is difficult. He’s himself, but his instincts are deeper and older than Liam’s so getting him to use them with some sort of direction is like trying to pull a train this way while it’s intent on going in the other direction.

Liam gets plenty burning claw marks but eventually his greater control (oh the irony) allows him to run circles around the hellhound in a semi-serious fight.

(Liam’s pretty sure in a serious fight he’d be dead. They’ve discovered first hand how hard it is for him to heal hell fire.)

But in sparring Parrish is forced to use his instincts properly in order to keep up with Liam. Pretty soon he’s got it under control and then Liam is forced to apply all those things Parrish taught him in CQC.

And so it continues. Liam gets better and then Parrish is forced to step up his game. Then he surpasses Liam and Liam is forced to step up. It’s slow going, and painful. They don't go easy on each other because they can’t, because pushing each other to the limit is how they’re learning. But it’s okay somehow. Somehow the claws and broken bones don’t matter so much any more. Somehow Liam get ahold of his anger a little better because  Hellhound Parrish is never fazed by it and also extremely clear headed. Somehow the pain doesn’t matter because they’re helping each other. It’s okay, because they’re friends and this, this is something friends do, they push each other to be better. Liam is glad that it’s okay, that this camaraderie is growing between them and from the easing tension in their sparring sessions, Parrish is glad too. 

* * *

 

“Lydia said,” began Liam after one of their sparring sessions, when they're both drinking water. “Lydia said when you first used to change that it wasn’t you.”

Parrish stops drinking and looks at him and then nods after a while. “Cerberus,” he says.

“How does that work?” Liam asked. 

“It is me,” Parrish said, “But my instincts, the hellhound part of me, is pretty developed. That part of me only came awake because of the IED in Afghanistan. Like Lydia and an alpha’s bite, I needed to be awakened.”

“So it's like split personality?”

Parrish grinned and shook his head. “No. Just, like another side of me. The side that knew what I was. I’ve been a hellhound all my life. That’s why I age so slowly. The healing factor. What Lydia did was force that side of me to break down the barrier between both sides of me. It allowed me to merge those sides. It’s why I have a lot more control now.”

“Is that why you went into bomb disposal?” Liam asked, “So if you ever needed to be awakened…?”

“Maybe,” said Parrish. “I’ll never really know but it’s probably safe to say that my attraction to fire was because of it.”

“She mentioned something about the Nematon,” Liam hedged.

“Hell hounds are guardians of the preternatural,” Parrish said, “When the Nematon was reawakened, I needed to come awake because it was going to be calling things to it.”

“Why didn’t it just reawaken Halwyn though?” asked Liam, “I mean, he was closer.”

“I guess it’s because he already had a mission,” said Parrish. “And maybe, this Nematon wasn’t his to guard.”

“You think it’s yours?” Liam asked.

Parrish thought and then shook his head. “It called me,” he said, “But it’s not mine to guard. It’s not anyone's to guard. But I have a theory that any hellhound working around a Nematon would have to work with the pack there.”

Liam took that in, blinked and then said slowly. “You think you got awakened because you were the best bet to work with us?”

“It’s a theory,” said Parrish, “but Scott and the others were the ones who woke the Nematon. Maybe the only hellhound it could wake was someone like me.”

“Because someone like Halwyn…,” said Laim. 

“Would be a little difficult to work with,” Parrish admitted, a smile twitching on the deputy’s lips.

“And wouldn’t be Scott’s first choice,” Liam said.

“Or Allison’s or Stiles’ or even Deaton, Lydia or Isaac,” said Parrish. 

“Do you think that there are other hellhounds by the other Nematons?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know,” Parrish said, “Maybe, if they're as active as this one.”

“Ours is half dead,” said Liam. “What’s a fully grown one going to be like?”

Parrish turned and grinned at him suddenly. “You know, I really don’t want to find out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!
> 
> On a more somber note, my condolences to all those affected by the recent Las Vegas shooting. My heart goes out to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mostly fluffy chapter. I thought that Theo already had all the skills he needed in the preternatural department so I'd give him something in the normal department. I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Music: Last Love Song by ZZ Ward because it's one of the songs I imagined Theo singing.

Liam doesn't know when this had become his normal version of home. His mom has papers scattered over the dining table as she plans a function for somebody or the other. She's an event planner and darn good at what she does. But she's also a messy worker in the planning stages of stuff and coming home to find every available inch of space covered in catalogues, magazines and caterer's cards is nothing unusual. His dad is also home, enjoying his off days by slumping in the couch and watching whatever sports is on. This too is nothing unusual. Liam usually joins him when he can and they both either go into a TV coma or start yelling at the players together. What's unusual is Theo curled up in the armchair reading a book. Not that it's entirely unusual either. Which is the problem.

Liam's plans for keeping Theo away from his parents had died a slow and miserable death from the time his mother had called Theo down for dinner. Theo had put his incredible acting skills to work, turned on the charm to the fullest and while neither of his parents were entirely fooled, they still couldn't help but sort of like him.

So while Liam would prefer Theo spend most of the time at his house in his room, his mother often felt sorry for the chimera, and called him down so that he wouldn't be cooped up upstairs.

Theo of course would never say no to roaming free in Liam's house if only for the express purpose of pissing him off, but he kept his word. He didn't touch either of Liam's parents, never even casually brushed past them when carrying the dishes to the dishwasher or when passing them on the staircase.

But due to his mom's meddling, Theo now made up a part of his home mosaic. Liam even found himself looking around for a third person sometimes when he came home and Theo had opted to stay in Liam's room instead of coming down. Conversations around the house now took place between the four of them instead of three and Liam was irritated that he wasn't irritated at Theo butting into his family time because this was home now. Theo was considerate in this regard though, going into silence whenever he sensed Liam's anger until Liam had calmed down enough.

* * *

Still sometimes Theo wasn't allowed to go silent. Having noticed that Theo wasn't participating in the Dunbar-Geyer family routine of telling each other about their day, Dr. Geyer said, "You know I rediscovered my guitar up in the attic the other day. You ever played an instrument Theo?"

Theo's eyes flickered to Liam's, a silent apology of sorts, and said, "Actually yeah. I used to play the guitar too but that was ages ago. I haven't played in years."

"Were you any good?" asked Dr. Geyer.

"I'd like to think so but when you're 11 you always think you're good," Theo said causing Liam to snort in laughter.

"Well," said Dr. Geyer, "seeing that I will probably never ever pick back up my guitar partly because I'm too lazy to do it and partly because I will never go beyond sad-mediocre, why don't you have it?"

Liam watched as Theo's face went shocked for a brief moment before he covered it up with a smile. "Nah, you don't have to."

"Oh no, I don't mind," continued Liam's dad. "It's either you take it or I sell the thing. It's no use to anyone gathering dust. I'd give it to Liam but I happen to know music is not his forte."

Theo laughed but was about to decline when Liam said. "You should take it."

When Theo looked at him, he added, "Just don't keep me up with it."

"And if you're terrible," Liam's mom added humorously, "We are selling it."

* * *

Theo loved the guitar.

He dragged Liam to buy new strings for it and they came out of the music store with new strings, some instruction books for guitar and a couple of new picks.

* * *

The last time Theo had actually played he'd been 11 and while he'd been a chimera then, he had gotten stronger so the first time he really got to strumming the guitar he broke three of the strings.

There was silence for a moment and Liam stared as the cut on Theo's face from the whiplash of one of strings, healed.

"Uhh," said Theo.

"Ye-eah," said Liam.

They went for new strings the next day.

* * *

Theo wasn't epic at playing when he now started and Liam resorted to using his headphones to drown him out when he practiced. But he did practice hard and learned fast and soon enough Liam was able to tolerate the guitar's strumming.

In another month, Liam had to grudgingly admit that Theo was actually kinda gifted at it because he was really good now and it had been such a short time. The music was soothing too, since Theo had surprised Liam by apparently liking country and a soft country-pop mix. It wasn't Liam's thing per say, but Theo was good at playing it, good at making it relaxing.

* * *

Liam nearly jumped out of his skin the first Theo suddenly began to sing but his protest died in his throat when he realised that the chimera could sing. And because Theo enjoyed it. He looked more at peace than Liam had ever seen him. So he shut his mouth and never said anything about it. And if he didn't use his headphones when Theo was playing well, no one had to know.

* * *

Coming home to Theo lounging on the couch playing on his guitar while Liam's mom sang along as she sifted through papers and made seating arrangements and his dad watched the game on mute was now Liam's new normal and he honestly didn't know when it happened. But...he didn't mind. He stepped into the house, raising his tenor to join his mom's and after a moment Theo joined in, pitching his voice into another key for a seconds and the three of them sang together while Dr. Geyer tapped his fingers along on the arm of the couch. And it was warm and home and...nice.

He watched Theo as he played, eyes closed, pouring out his heart into the song and smiled grudgingly. Theo was his friend, his packmate, his enforcer and Liam liked taking care of his people.

* * *

He really shouldn't have been surprised that Theo's music helped to keep him in control. Aftermall, music had always been one of his coping mechanisms for the full moon, drowning out the rage and instinct with pounding bass and vocals. But listening to the guitar was better, it made him feel calmer. He didn't know if it was just the fact that each string had it's own special vibration and that he could get lost in picking them out for the length of the song or if it was because Theo radiated calm when he played. It was different to how he usually calmed Liam down because he normally used a combination of egging Liam on and being quietly clearheaded, but it was no less effective.

The full moon didn't affect Theo. He was a chimera, made. The full moon held no power over him so he never had problems with it. But when he and Liam went out to the preserve so Liam could practice on keeping control or just run if he wanted to, Theo brought his guitar, sat on the back of his truck and played. And Liam would often just sit and listen and occasionally hum along.

Full moons eventually got easier. They weren't always, Liam sometimes still has to chant, 'the sun the moon the truth,' every now and then but he finds himself doing it to whatever tune Theo is playing and that somehow helps.

* * *

Theo loves his guitar and honesty? Liam loves it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who commented and gave kudos!!!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best chapter but I hope you all enjoy!!

Pack study nights weren’t overly frequent things. For one, Liam and the others all had their own school work and various other extra curricular activities that took up their time, for another, a good few of the participants had to work and it wasn’t always easy coordinating shifts. But the one or two times a month when they all managed to find time in their schedules, they had their pack study night.  

Pack study nights were for those who really didn’t know a lot about the world they now lived in. Liam definitely fell into that category and while the others may have had knowledge in specific areas, they didn’t have the general knowledge they needed for felt they might need in the future. So pack study night was born and was usually attended by everyone save Chris Argent and the Sheriff who really had his hands full.

Melissa couldn't come as much as she liked because she was usually tired after her shifts and really, really needed the sleep but she did make it as much as she could but Parrish was a regular attendee. 

This particular pack night they were finally finishing up the native american preternatural creatures, a group which Liam had been surprised to discover that the Anuk-ite came from. In fact a whole lot of the native american creatures were really scary and he really hoped they didn’t actually run into any more of them. 

They were halfway through study night, making notes on walkers, and drinking coffee when Corey said to Parrish, “Do you ever get tired of people calling you by your last name?”

There was a pause and Parrish turned to find the rest of them looking expectantly at him.

“Not really,” he said, “I guess I’m used to it. In the army we mostly called each other by our last names and the same goes for working as a deputy.”

“So you prefer it?” asked Corey. “Because honestly the only person I’ve ever heard call you Jordan, was Lydia.”

Parrish shrugged. “I never really thought about it actually. I don’t mind being called by my first name either.”

“So you don’t mind if we call you Jordan,” said Mason.

“No,” said Parrish, “Unless I’m on duty.”

“Oh good,” said Mason, “Because it was kinda weird? I don’t know to explain it.”

“It’s a pack thing,” said Theo. “It was a bit of a barrier because they weren’t comfortable enough with you.”

Parrish frowned, “But you all call Argent, Argent.”

“Yeah but he’s Argent,” said Liam. “He’s older than us.”

“A lot older,” added Mason. 

“And you spend more time with us,” said Corey. “So probably that’s why.”

“Huh, said Parrish. “Pack stuff is kinda weird.”

Liam snorted. “You don’t know weird until you’re someone’s beta. It’s not bad,” he added when Parrish lifted a questioning eyebrow, “But it’s still strange at first. It’s like gaining a parent, a brother and a friend all at once, in one person.”

“That is a little weird,” said Corey. “I mean, I feel it too but...it’s not as strong?”

“Probably because you’re not a wolf,” said Theo. “You’ll notice Malia isn’t like Liam either, even though she’s technically a beta under Scott. It’s because she’s a coyote.”

“You’re part coyote too right?” said Mason. 

Theo nodded. 

“Wait, really?” said Parrish.

“You didn't know?” asked Theo and huffed a laugh when Parrish shook his head. “Yeah I am.”

“He can actually do a full shift to both wolf and coyote,” said Liam.

“Why can’t you?” asked Parrish. 

“Because it takes a lot of power to do it,” said Liam. “Technically I could learn but it also take a lot of control. The Hales could do it because power runs in their family. Malia, Derek, Talia, even Peter when he was alpha was a lot more wolfman than a typical werewolf. It’s not so common otherwise.”

“Do you think the hellhound has another shape?” asked Corey. “Like a full shift?”

Parrish blinked. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried. Honestly I’m not sure I want to. Can I get stuck that way?”

“Probably,” said Theo. “First time I shifted I spent three days trying to figure out how to get out of it.”

They all blinked at him. 

“I think I’ll leave that for another time,” Parrish said diplomatically. 

“Yup,” said Mason, “Back to study time guys.”

“Why are you even here?” asked Theo. “Don’t you know all of this already?”

“Some of it,” said Mason, “I know some of it. I only read the bestiary. I’m trying to add notes so if something turns up that’s not in the bestiary under its particular entry, we’ll have a heads up.”

“You’re improving the bestiary?” said Liam.

“Uh...yes? I wouldn’t say improving really….” Mason began and then cut off as Liam shook his head. “What?” When Liam didn’t answer he turned to Corey. “What?” Corey just grinned at him. 

“You’re incredible,” he said.

“It’s just notes..” said Mason.

“It’s notes on the bestiary,” Parrish put in.

“Not you too,” said Mason.

Liam laughed and said, “Back to walkers guys,” to save his friend from his obvious embarrassment.

“Yes,” said Mason loudly, “Back to walkers.”

* * *

 

Sometimes though Argent or Deaton would come to their study nights to teach them stuff and once they had Lydia on Skype when they went through the section on banshees. Mason was creating new and more detailed entries for the bestiary in that section. 

When they got to werewolves they called Jackson and Ethan for help in figuring out how packs were structured in London and if it was any different. Jackson rolled his eyes the whole time but Ethan was helpful.

* * *

 

The sheriff did join them on the rare occasion even though he didn’t do any studying. He just sort of closed his eyes and soaked up their chatter. Liam thinks he probably feels strange not having Stiles around with his constant conversation.

* * *

 

Theo chips in every now and then with some rare creature or the other he had encountered while with the Dread Doctors. He hadn’t seen a lot of the actual creatures but he had seen chimeras made from them and gave them what he knew. 

* * *

 

Sometimes study nights were fun, almost like a party. They were best when the others joined them over skype or whatsapp. But other times? Other times Liam just really wants to sleep or do that pressing history essay. It doesn’t help that Theo is snappy if he’s had a hard day's work and Corey is cutting when he’s worried about a particular class. Parrish too can be hard or distant when he’s working on a murder or theft case and sometimes Melissa wants everyone to speak extremely softly because she’s got a headache. 

In short pack study nights aren’t always easy. They’ve all got personalities that, while they work extremely well together, can also be difficult to mesh with when they’re tired and cranky. But they stick it through because they’re friends. They’re pack. And when all's said and done, they don’t actually want anyone else at their backs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody is wondering, walkers are native american shapeshifters, (Not zombies for you Walking Dead fans.) 
> 
> Tell me what you all think!!
> 
> Have a nice say/night!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As discussed in Sleepy Beacon Hills, Liam attempts to create a working arrangement with Eichen House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last chapter of Proficiency! I hope you all enjoyed the ride and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Music: Fear on fire by Ruelle.

“So are we really doing this?” asked Mason. “No offense but I really don’t have the best memories of that place and I wasn’t even inside it.”

“Me either,” said Liam, “But we keep ending up back there and we need someplace to hold dangerous creatures. We aren’t killers okay? And I don’t want us to be. Scott wouldn’t want us to be. So we have to try.”

“So how are you going to do this?” asked Corey. “Are you just going to walk up and say ‘Hi as the representative of the McCall pack, I’d like to discuss a liaison between us?’”

“I was thinking,” said Liam, “That we could do it through a liaison.”

“Who?” asked Theo, but Mason had already caught on.

“Deaton,” he said.

“Deaton,” Liam agreed.

“It could work,” said Mason, “Deaton actually doesn’t have a bad rapport with them. They know him back from when Talia was alpha and they generally trust his judgement.”

“I don’t know how the adults are going to take it, though,” said Corey. “I mean after what they did to Stiles and Lydia, and Parrish too.”

‘We’ll just...ask I guess,” said Liam.

“And if they say no?” asked Mason.

“I’m the stand-in alpha,” said Liam, “I don’t want to but if I have to, I’ll put my foot down.”

“You’re going to put your foot down on Chris Argent and the Sheriff?” asked Corey, raising an eyebrow. Liam wilted.

“I can try? But only if it’s necessary. If they raise some good objections obviously we’ll have to listen.”

“Obviously?” smirked Theo, clearly thinking of all the times he knew Scott and the others hadn’t listened to the adults.

“Within reason,” said Mason.

* * *

 

Unfortunately it wasn’t something that could be discussed over a group chat. The pack and it’s associated members (sans Deaton who had an emergency surgery to do on a dog) found themselves gathered the next day in the McCall house. When everyone was there, Liam stood and said:

“Okay, um, so we have an idea to put forward and we’d like your input on it.”

“What idea?” asked the Sheriff.

“Eichen house,” said Liam, thinking it’s best if he just jumped right in.

“What about it?” asked Argent.

“I think we need to develop an alliance,” said Liam. “Because of the closed unit.”

“Great explaining there Liam,” said Theo.

“What he means,” said Mason jumping in to save him, “is that we might, in future, need use of the closed unit, like you guys did for Peter. It’s just better if we had some sort of working agreement. We can call ahead, and maybe we can get information, within reason.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that,” said the Sheriff. “Eichen has too many secrets and too many questionable people on it’s payroll, even if we can’t seem to pin them down for anything.”

“Well that’s the point isn’t it?” said Parrish. “An agreement of sorts, would provide some oversight right? Mutual share of information between involved parties?”

“It’s literally a horror house though,” said Melissa. “And how would we control this oversight? How would we know that they’re telling us the truth. We don’t know half of what actually goes on in that closed unit. Who are the doctors? Who gives the dosages for the patients there? What are the dosages of? Are there any other people that are locked in there that shouldn’t be? Halwyn was locked in Eichen for ages there and we never knew that there was a hellhound there or that they had a cell capable of holding a hellhound.”

“How old is Eichen anyway?” asked Corey.

“Old,” said Argent. “It’s been there for a pretty long time. And I have a feeling it’s existed there even before it’s official start  date.”

“Didn’t Halwyn build the closed unit in 1912?” asked Mason.

“Yes,” said Argent, “But that doesn’t mean that Eichen wasn’t keeping preternaturals somewhere else on it’s grounds.”

“”But all those questions that we don’t have answers for,” said Liam, “Isn’t that exactly why we should try? Parrish is right. Eichen needs some sort of outside oversight and we need a place to put people if we have to.”

The Sheriff sighed and rubbed his forehead. “But the county isn’t allowed to interfere with Eichen. It’s a private, medical institution.”

“We aren’t talking about the county,” said Mason.

The Sheriff stared at them. “You want Eichen to make an agreement with the pack?”

“Yes,” said Liam. “They won’t do it with anyone else.”

“What makes you think they’ll do it with us?” asked the Sheriff.

“Well we have Deaton,” said Mason. “They already know him. He knows us. He’d make a good liaison and he’s already an emissary and he’s pretty much the emissary for our pack anyway.”

“And you have me,” Parrish spoke up.

“What do mean?” asked Argent.

“Look Halwyn built the closed unit right? It means he knew that there were going to be things that needed to be locked up. I’m not saying he was the best person but he did lock himself away for an indeterminate amount of time just  in case the Anuk-ite ever got out. Even he knew it wasn’t something that couldn’t be allowed lose.” Parrish took a breath. “I’m a Harbinger of Death but I’m also a Guardian of the Preternatural. That guardianship goes both ways, both for the people who should be locked up and for the ones that shouldn’t be. Eichen House can’t deny me. Not unless they want to deny a hellhound his duty.”

“But Halwyn didn’t do any of that though,” said Corey.

“Yeah,” said Melissa, “He just built the place and left it.”

“It’s because the nematon didn’t call Halwyn,” Liam spoke quietly. When they all looked at him, he added, “Halwyn was here for the Anuk-ite. But the nematon, Scott, Stiles, Allison, their  sacrifice, woke Parrish.” He looked at Parrish who nodded back. “Beacon Hills is ours to protect,” said Liam. “Whatever comes is ours to deal with. We woke the Nematon. The nematon woke a hellhound as a failsafe. But the nematon woke Parrish because of us.”

“So by that completely convoluted logic,” said the Sheriff, “You’re saying Eichen can’t actually deny our oversight?”

“More like we have a really good reason why they should make an agreement with us,” Mason said.

“Oh,” said the Sheriff. “Couldn’t someone have just said that?”

Theo laughed.

* * *

 

 

“I could certainly try,” said Deaton. “But I warn you they won’t be amenable to the idea.”

“Can you just get us a meeting?” Theo. “‘Cause that’s actually all we need.”

“You need a lot of persuasion,” said Deaotn.

“Working on it,” said Mason. “But I think a hellhound is a lot of persuasion.”

“That may be so,” said Deaton, “But it won’t be easy.”

“Because nothing ever is,” Liam grumped.

Deaton smiled at him. “Nothing worth it, is.”

* * *

 

It took Deaton nearly a week to get a meeting for himself to speak with the upper management of Eichen House. It took a further two weeks before they agreed to meet with the pack.

Thus it was that Liam found himself staring up at Eichen House one night as they prepared to go in for the meeting.

“You ready?” asked Mason.

“Are you?” said Liam.

“Yeah,” said Mason. He breathed out nervously. “Definitely.”

“I can hear your heart jackrabbiting,” said Theo. Mason gave him a dirty look.

“Come on guys,” said Liam. He pressed the intercom and spoke into it. After a moment the gates swung open to admit them. Liam looked around to the three people who were accompanying him and raised his eyebrows and then strode onto the grounds of Eichen.

* * *

 

They were met by a uniformed guard who led them upstairs, down a corridor and finally deposited them in front of a rich, wooden door. Liam let his hand hover near the door and then dropped it.

“Mountain ash,” he said in an undertone.

Mason squared his shoulders, reached out and turned the knob pushing the door open. He strode in and it wasn’t nerves that was hovering in his scent anymore but anger. Theo went in just behind him, cocky and all coiled muscle. Anything that went for Mason would tangle with him. Parrish followed as if they’d rehearsed; a rush of heat making the mountain ash door jambs crackle and burn away. Liam stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and followed nonchalantly behind, crossing the barrier that was no longer there. He came to a stop between Mason and Parrish and eyed the man sitting behind the desk.

“You must be the beta Scott McCall left behind,” his voice was very cordial.

“And you must be the man who gave us the runaround for two weeks,” said Mason.

“I’m a busy man,” the man said. “But as you can see I have made time to accommodate you.”

“Do you have a name?” asked Parrish.

“Cawell,” The man replied pleasantly. “And you must be the deputy hellhound. I believe you were a resident here for a short time weren’t you?”

“An involuntary one,” said Mason. “You guys seem to have an interesting habit with that.”

“And who are you?” asked Cawell.

“I’m Mason Hewitt,” he said.

“Ah yes the boy who housed the beast of Gevaudan. How was it having your body being used as a skinsuit for a murderer?”

“Watch it!” snapped Parrish but Theo laughed.

“Do you really think you can get us mad enough to react violently so you can call security for us?” Theo, voice honeyed. “Sorry, you’ll have to do better than that. I’m rather well versed in manipulation.”

“Ah Theo Raeken, the chimera who stole his sister's heart. You should have been here from the start you know Theo. We could have helped you. Made you better. Perhaps it would have spared your sister.”

Theo laughed low and dangerous. “Perhaps,” he said shrugging a shoulder. “But I’ve seen the dread doctors at work. If they wanted me, they would have walked in here and taken me and Tara would have died anyway. Faster maybe. Or maybe not,” his tone turned thoughtful. “They still did have to make sure her heart was viable for use. And then you would have gotten a chimera made from a psychopathic boy who was additionally twisted by this place. I’ve seen some of your patients remember?”

“We’ve all seen some of your patients,” Mason said.

“If this is your way of asking for help,” said Cawell, “You’re not doing a  very good job.”

“We’re asking for help,” said Mason. “But on our terms.”

“That’s not how this works,” said Cawell.

“No,” said Parrish and his eyes ignited. “This,” he said indicating the building around them. “is not how this works.” He stalked up to Cawell, braced his hands on his desk and leaned forward so that his eyes lined up with Cawell’s. “I am a guardian of the preternatural. I keep us hidden from the mundane but I also protect us from the monsters out there. Even monsters that are human. If you want to interfere with the duty of a Hound of Destiny, be my guest but I have a feeling you won’t like the consequences.”

By the time he was finished there were two black handprints on the desk and Cawell’s eyebrows were actually smoking.

But Cawell laughed and leaned back. “What are these terms of yours? I’m curious.”

“Information share on a case by case basis,” said Mason. “Access to the closed unit and patients, if necessary unless you have an actual, legitimate reason for keeping us out. We’d like you to work with us for any incoming patents bound for the closed unit and we reserve the right to check and ensure their accommodations are suitable and the same goes for any treatment that they undergo.”

“That’s for the pack,” said Parrish. “But as the resident hellhound I reserve the right to check up on your patients in the closed units and question their treatment and accommodations. Halwyn built that to be a prison, not a nightmare. I’m not going to let it continue as one.”

“Interesting,” said Cawell. “Less than I thought you’d ask for actually.”

“We’re generous like that,” Theo deadpanned.

“And suppose I agree to these terms,” said Cawell. “What will you do if I break them or wish to mullify our agreement?”

“If you wish to nullify the agreement,” said Mason. “We want three months notice.”

Cawell waited for more but when none came he raised an eyebrow. After a moment he laughed as if amused by their audacity and then focused on Liam.

“You know, I really though as the stand-in leader of your little pack, your would actually speak of behalf of it. Shy?”

“Yes or no,” said Liam clearly.

“What?” asked Cawell.

“Yes,” Liam enunciated carefully. “Or no.”

Cawell laughed. “I expected more than that but you look even denser than your alpha. Alright I’ll give it in words you can understand. Yes. Eichen House would be pleased to work with your pack and your hellhound, under the conditions you have stated.”

Cawell’s eyebrows rose again as they failed to move. After a moment Liam walked up to the desk and said, “Good. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Liam Dunbar and I’m an I.E.D. so you don’t want to trip me. If you cross me,” he continued, “I will blow and I will wipe you and this entire place out of existence. I am Scott’s beta,” he added, “So you should know we will do anything to save lives. And you should know we will succeed. So be careful how how you step.” He smiled and then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

“Oh my gosh,” said Mason when they were in the car driving back. “We were awesome!”

Liam sighed and looked over at his friend with fond exasperation whilst Theo rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think awesome is the word to describe that encounter,” said Parrish.

“The encounter, no,” said Mason making a face. “But how we handled it? We were awesome.”

“Somebody shut him up,” said Theo.

“I have to know though,” said Mason to Liam. “How did you not rip his face off? I almost ripped his face off.”

Liam huffed with laughter and then sobered and said, “If I did he would have won. We would have never gotten oversight and then they’d be able to continue doing whatever they wanted. I had to keep calm.”

“Mustn’t have been easy,” said Mason.

“Actually,” said Liam grinning suddenly, “if you must know I was chanting my mantra to “I’ll make a man out of you.”

There was a moment of utter silence and then Theo broke first, letting out a snort of helpless laughter, followed up by Jordan’s surprised bark of laughter.

“I take it back,” said Mason amidst the gales of laughter, rubbing at his forehead. “We weren’t awesome at all.” Liam, still grinning, slung his arm around his shoulders.

“But they thought we were!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may not know 'I'll make a man out of you' is one of the songs from Mulan. 
> 
> Tell me what you all think!! Hopefully I will start the next fic in this series soon!! Thanks to all those who read, commented and gave kudos!!!!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!!!


End file.
